


i don’t need nobody else

by bigpapishownu



Series: i don’t need nobody else [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Affection, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious, Pining, taking care of each other because thats a way to show your friends you love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigpapishownu/pseuds/bigpapishownu
Summary: Now he can truly be there for Kihyun, in every sense of the word.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: i don’t need nobody else [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078397
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	i don’t need nobody else

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is all fake and just a figment of my imagination
> 
> i just couldn't get it out of my head to write a companion piece to the first part of this series. seriously. this piece was pretty much written but it gives you insight into hyunwoo's pov just because i think the first piece would be better with this. 
> 
> title from _Nobody Else_ by Monsta X just because it's my favorite song of Fatal Love tbh
> 
> enjoy

**one**

It’s not that Hyunwoo prefers to stay home, it’s just that sometimes going to the club five nights a week gets to be a little _too much._ Still, he’s a sucker for free drinks and a long night of dancing, so he lets himself be dragged to the club by Minhyuk.

He likes dancing, he likes drinking, he likes flirting with random strangers just enough to keep the conversation going for a couple of songs. He likes being able to be himself and let loose of all the worries that have plagued him through the week. He likes dancing up close with pretty girls, likes to feel their soft hands caress his biceps, likes feeling their plump lips on his. He particularly likes to make out with them, feel their breath hitch when he kisses down their neck and roams his hands around their body, almost always feeling them up just as much as they feel him. But what he likes the most is seeing them fall apart under his touch; he loves to lay them down and slowly run his hands down their body, down their neck, down their breasts, and further down under - he especially loves the sound of them moaning his name when he’s inside them. 

Still, none of it can ever compare to having Kihyun falling asleep on him.

He can’t pinpoint the exact moment he started feeling this way about his best friend, but he’s pretty sure it was from the moment they met. He’s for sure it was when he felt Kihyun’s fingers brush against his when Hyunwoo helped pick up his books, several of them scattered on the floor because Kihyun had been too busy talking to his boyfriend to notice that Hyunwoo _wasn’t_ looking because he was too busy talking to _his_ friends. He’s for sure it was when Kihyun had excessively apologized for bumping into Hyunwoo, even though they both had equally been at fault for the little mishap. There’d been electricity between them ever since then; still is now.

Unfortunately for either of them, there’s Sungjin. There’s always going to be Sungjin and there’ll always _be_ Sungjin. Kihyun belongs to him and Sungjin belongs to Kihyun, no one can ever come between them, not when they’ve been together for as long as they have.

It’s precisely the reason why Hyunwoo only looks from afar, never takes it further than holding onto Kihyun for a little too long when they’re hugging goodbye for the day. 

And it’s precisely the same reason why Hyungwoo’s at the club tonight, why he’s letting two girls dance on him, one grinding against him from the front and the other pressed against his back, roaming her hands all over his chest and down his stomach. It’s good and it takes his mind off Kihyun for the night, makes him forget that even though his best friend is within arm’s length, he’s still too far away to touch. 

So he lets the girls grind against him, feel him up everywhere until he’s achingly hard. He knows they can feel it because the two girls exchange knowing looks; he doesn’t even mind that they have an entire conversation right in front of him, about him, and he’s not included because he knows it’s going to end with a fun night for all of them. At this point, he doesn’t even know where Minhyuk went, but he just lets himself be dragged off by the two girls. They hail a cab and one of the girls rattles off an address as soon as they’re all in the car. 

From then, things are a blur. They get to the address, a small apartment complex just ten minutes from the club, and hurry their way up the stairs. As soon as they’re inside, the girls are all over him, both nipping at his neck, working to get his pants off as quickly as they can. 

They’re not fast enough, though, because just as one of them is able to get Hyunwoo’s fly open, his phone starts ringing. That unmistakable _it’s Kihyun, it’s Kihyun, your best friend, answer your phone now or I’ll never cook for you again_ ringtone Kihyun had somehow drunkenly recorded and set as Hyunwoo’s ringtone for him echoes through the entire apartment. All of them stay still, waiting for the ringtone to die out. 

It doesn’t.

He apologizes profusely to the girls, who pay no mind to it and go to the kitchen to get themselves something to drink. Just when he’s about to join them there, his phone rings for a third time.

Probably really important if Kihyun’s dialing him _three times in a row._

“Hey,” Hyunwoo says, cringes at how breathy it sounds. “What’s up? Are you ok?”

“Huh?” Kihyun asks, seemingly confused as to why Hyunwoo would even be asking this question; it’s a natural occurrence for them to call each other in the middle of the night just because. “Oh right, uh, I’m ok. I just needed to vent a little, if that’s ok?”

“You know you don’t even have to ask that.”

Kihyun sighs, but remains silent.

“Ki, come on, you know you can tell me what’s bothering you. I’m here to listen.”

“He stood me up. Sungjin stood me up when I had told him I was preparing something for us. Fuck, we’ve been together for six goddamn fucking years and he can’t even make time for me for _one_ fucking night? He can’t tell his dumbass buddies that he’s got shit to do for _one_ night? It’s ridiculous because now I’ve made too much fucking food, and I’m left to eat dinner all by myself.”

Hyunwoo sighs, is about to say something when two _are you coming to join us soon?_ comes from the kitchen. He’d been so invested in being mad at Sungjin and feeling sorry for Kihyun that he’d almost forgotten where he was at for a moment. 

“Oh, shit, are you with someone?” Kihyun asks, breaks Hyunwoo out of his current dilemma. “I’m sorry, shit, I shouldn’t have called. You did tell me you’d be going clubbing with Min tonight. Sorry, shit, sorry. I’m sorry Hyunwoo. I’ll hang up now, sorry.”

The line’s cut short before Hyunwoo’s able to say anything else. Kihyun should not be apologizing for wanting to rely on his best friend, for wanting to vent to someone that was willing to listen and not judge him for anything. He’s torn; on one hand he has two beautiful girls waiting for him like a buffet after starving all day, but on the other, he’s got his best friend who just needs someone to comfort him because his boyfriend’s an asshole. 

It’s _Kihyun_ though, it’s always been him.

So the choice is easy.

He apologizes to the girls before he zips his pants and books it out of their apartment, luckily running into a cab dropping off a couple in front of the complex. He tells the driver Kihyun’s address and hopes Kihyun hasn’t fallen asleep by the time he gets there, or worse, Sungjin having gotten to him first.

He tips the driver extra for getting him to Kihyun’s place so quickly. 

He all but runs up the driveway, and knocks on the front door like a mad man, Kihyun’s _I’m coming, goddamn it, stop knocking so loud_ barely audible outside. When Kihyun opens the door, he’s wearing his usual sleepwear - an extra large white t-shirt over baggy blue pajama pants. His blonde hair is messy, sticking up everywhere like he’s been rolling around on the couch all night, trying to find a comfortable position to lay in. He looks tired and so _sad_ that it makes Hyunwoo want to just kiss him and hold him in his arms forever. 

But he doesn’t, he _can’t._

Kihyun’s initial surprise wears off pretty quick, replaced by confusion, then anger. 

“What are you doing here?” he asks, brows furrowed together, forehead scrunched up the tiniest bit. “Sorry that I called you in the middle of you having fun. I apologized already, ok? You didn’t have to come all the way here.”

“I don’t care about anyone else that’s not you,” Hyunwoo says, can’t seem to place his own voice, much less the look on Kihyun’s face after he says it. 

“But you were with girls, you were in the middle of something. You _shouldn’t_ have come all the way here just for me. You’re allowed to have fun on your own, y’know, that’s totally ok. Live life for you.”

And Hyunwoo knows Kihyun is _right,_ but he doesn’t care.

“I’m not going to stay out having fun knowing my best friend is sad. What kind of friend would I be if I wasn’t there for you when you needed me? Not a very good one, that’s for sure.”

Kihyun sighs; he visibly gives up, and relaxes a bit. He steps off to the side to let Hyunwoo inside, closes and locks the door behind them. 

“Hungry?” he asks, walking to the kitchen without looking back at Hyunwoo. “Just sit with me, at least, yeah?”

Hyunwoo’s stomach growls; he’s always been so easy for Kihyun, for his delicious cooking. 

“Always.”

  
  
  
  
  


**two**

Kihyun and Sungjin are going on their seventh year of being in a relationship when things start to go noticeably _sour_ for them, for lack of better words. Not that Hyunwoo ever minds, but Kihyun starts hanging out with him a lot more. He’s over at his place every other day, sometimes staying over for more than a week straight. Again, Hyunwoo doesn’t mind. How could he? Kihyun’s his best friend, is great company, and cooks him delicious meals every night; Kihyun’s also really comfortable to sleep next to. 

It’s sad, really, to see his best friend going through such a rough patch in his personal life and not being able to do anything about it. Not for lack of trying, however, Hyunwoo _had_ tried to intervene before when a particularly spectacular screaming match between the two got a little too loud for comfort, Sungjin walking a little _too close_ to Kihyun. Of course, Kihyun had told him to fuck off so there was nothing for Hyunwoo to do but throw his hands up and go home. 

Now, though, now he’s not going to make the same mistake.

“You’re lucky I’m dumping you in person.”

Hyunwoo’s blood boils in an instant. He can’t believe Kihyun’s just letting Sungjin talk to him like that, even _if_ they’ve been together, even _if_ they’ve been through whatever they’ve been through: Sungjin has absolutely _no right_ to be speaking to Kihyun that way. 

“And you’d be the luckiest person in the fucking world to marry someone like Kihyun,” Hyunwoo says, making his presence known to the couple. 

He walks forward, confident in himself not to crack, moves Kihyun aside and behind him so he doesn’t have to look at Sungjin any longer. He’s almost nose to nose with Sungjin, vision a little blurred from the proximity, anger coursing through his veins as he looks at the man, the asshole that’s been making Kihyun miserable for the past few months. He’s angry, no, _pissed_ that someone would deem themselves important enough to make someone else so upset. The muscles in his jaw flex almost involuntarily, his fist tightens more and more by the second with how much he wishes he could punch Sungjin’s stupid face. 

“Why don’t you marry him then?” Sungjin asks, tone mocking, inching closer to Hyunwoo with every word. “If you’re so sure anyone would be lucky. I know you’ve always wanted him, so there you fucking go, you can fucking have him.”

Sungjin’s really lucky Hyunwoo doesn’t want to go to jail, but Sungjin talking about Kihyun like he’s a fucking _object_ enrages him so much that he could kill him right then and there. For now, though, he’ll just have to make Sungjin see as red as he’s seeing right now; make him so mad that he’ll leave Kihyun alone and never return.

“So what if I’ve always wanted him? He’s not a fucking object asshole,” he spits, almost with actual spit on Sungjin’s face. “That doesn’t give you the right to treat him like shit, he’s not your goddamn puppet.”

“What the fuck are you going to do about it?”

Hyunwoo doesn’t say anything when he steps back to size Sungjin, to look him up and down to make sure he can take him - he absolutely _can,_ by the way. He runs through a list of consequences in his head. What’s the fucking worst that can happen if he beats the shit out of Sungjin right now? He’ll probably spend the night in jail for unruly conduct; his parents have enough money to bail him out, have just enough influence to not warrant more severe charges against him. It’s enough to make Hyunwoo raise his fist, about to connect with Sungjin’s face when Kihyun stops him, delicate hands on his chest. 

“Please don’t,” Kihyun says, refuses to look Hyunwoo in the eyes. “It’s not worth it, just let it go.”

 _You’ll always be worth it to me,_ Hyunwoo wants to say, wants to get it through Kihyun’s thick skull, _anything I do will always be worth it if it’s because of you; Hyunwoo is nothing if not for Kihyun._ Hyunwoo just looks at Kihyun in shock, heartbroken that his best friend thinks so low of himself.

“And you fucking wonder why I don’t wanna marry you,” Sungjin pipes up, bitterness lacing his voice, as if he has the fucking right to feel it. “This is another reason why, you’re always putting Hyunwoo over yourself.”

Hyunwoo scoffs; he tells Sungjin off, tells him that he and Kihyun have always wanted each other (which isn’t entirely a lie, but not completely truthful either; he doesn’t know how Kihyun _really_ feels about him), and watches Sungjin walk out of their lives forever. It’s a satisfying view, knowing that the pestilence that had been darkening Kihyun’s days is over for good, never to return. What’s not satisfying, however, is the way Kihyun’s expression crumples when Sungjin walks out that door. Now, though, now he can scoop Kihyun in his arms and comfort him. Now he can let Kihyun cry on his chest until he nearly falls asleep standing up, can walk him to his room and help him get in bed. Now he can sneak off back to his apartment, pack a bag good enough to last him at least two weeks, and drive right back, taking a small detour to pick up Kihyun’s favorite comfort food.

Now he can truly be there for Kihyun, in every sense of the word. 

//

Hyunwoo doesn’t expect it to be easy, doesn’t expect Kihyun to get over Sungjin anytime soon. He’s willing to put in the work, willing to put in the effort, willing to do as much as it takes and _wait_ as long as it takes until Kihyun is fine. He won’t just sit there and watch as his best friend withers away because of some unappreciative asshole, though, he loves Kihyun far too much to do nothing about it. He’ll do anything it takes to take Kihyun out of the funk he’s in, even if it causes Kihyun to yell at him; he’s willing to go through _anything._

He decides he’s sat and done nothing for too long when he hasn’t heard Kihyun step into the shower in over a week. 

He doesn’t even bother knocking on Kihyun’s door, just walks in as if it was his own room. It hurts, the sight of Kihyun just sitting on his bed, staring at the blank wall, devoid of any emotion as far as Hyunwoo can tell. The room is dark, tense with a different kind of feeling. Kihyun doesn’t notice him, apparently, because Hyunwoo stands next to him for a couple of minutes and he doesn’t even flinch or move at all. 

It’s not until Hyunwoo speaks to him that he gets any type of reaction from Kihyun.

“You fucking stink,” Hyunwoo lies; Kihyun doesn’t smell as bad to warrant a comment like that from him, but at this point he’s desperate enough to get _something_ from his best friend. “Come on, let’s get you in the shower - this isn’t good for you.”

Kihyun just blinks at him, doesn’t say anything to him, but is pliant enough to let Hyunwoo drag him out of bed and walk him to the bathroom. Normally, Hyunwoo would just leave him to undress and bathe himself, but circumstances like these require special measures; Hyunwoo undresses him in an instant and helps him step in the shower. Hyunwoo doesn’t say anything, doesn’t give Kihyun any type of warning before he turns the knob, letting freezing cold water spray down Kihyun.

He yelps, bitches at Hyunwoo for not warning him. Truth is, Hyunwoo doesn’t care, he needs to help Kihyun in any way he can. They bicker back and forth for a little bit, Kihyun wondering why Hyunwoo is even doing this in the first place. It occurs to Hyunwoo then, that maybe what Kihyun needs to do is go outside and do something, anything. He basically tells Kihyun as much, which does wonders to get Kihyun to shut up for the rest of the time Hyunwoo bathes him. 

Kihyun _does_ question Hyunwoo about where they’re even going later, wondering why they can’t just order in and watch a movie here at home. Hyunwoo just replies that he needs to get out and actually _do something_ before either of them go insane. 

//

Hyunwoo drags him to a small hole-in-the-wall noodle shop, watches how Kihyun finishes his food almost as quickly as it hits the table. It makes him smile a little, happy to see that somehow Kihyun’s retained his healthy appetite even if the rest of him isn’t doing too well. It makes him smile a lot wider when Kihyun practically jumps up and down when they’re choosing which movie to watch, when he practically spends the entirety of Hyunwoo’s paycheck on snacks and drinks. 

He doesn’t care, all that matters for now is that Kihyun knows that Hyunwoo will _always_ be there for him, through thick and thin. 

  
  
  
  
  


**three**

Their commencement ceremony lasts for a long fucking time, so by the time Kihyun’s name gets called, Hyunwoo’s pretty sure his ass is non-existent. He doesn’t care though, when Kihyun’s name _finally_ gets called, he jumps out of his seat and screams like a maniac, voice almost gives out with how hard and loud he screams. He doesn’t care how he looks to other people at this point, he’s just so fucking proud that his best friend in the entire world graduated with the highest grade point in his entire business master’s program. 

“That’s all you Ki!” he screams one last time before he sits back down. 

The rest of the ceremony flies by. 

Kihyun all but runs to him once they’re in the hall, waiting to be let out. He’s shaking with excitement at his own achievements, as well as for Hyunwoo’s, judging by how he screams _second in the entire program, baby_ in Hyunwoo’s face. They hug tight, squeezing each other hard enough to be breathless by the time they let go. 

“I’m so insanely proud of you right now,” Hyunwoo says, baring his soul for Kihyun to see. “You did this on your own, _on your own,_ and you are the best in the _entire fucking program._ You’re unbelievable.”

Kihyun’s smile is blinding. 

“I wouldn’t have gotten as far as I did if it wasn’t for you nagging me to do my work,” he says, taking Hyunwoo’s hands and squeezing them tight. “You’ve been my rock all these years and I just want to thank you for that.”

The silence that falls is comfortable, settling between them like a warm blanket on a cold day. They look at each other, still smiling from ear to ear; there’s not much time to say anything else, the doors open to let the students out. 

They squeeze each other’s hands right before they split, hurriedly looking for their families. It’s not long before they meet up again, Kihyun’s mom hugging Hyunwoo as hard as she hugged Kihyun himself, and Hyunwoo’s parents doing the same. 

//

Hyunwoo doesn’t let go of Kihyun the entire night. 

Their parents call an early night, each retreating to their own son’s place with promises to meet up the next day for lunch. Hyunwoo’s heart grows twice as big as he watches both families intermingle so seamlessly, watches how his parents shower Kihyun with praise, deservedly so. He wonders how they’ll treat Kihyun if they ever get together, how they’ll interact knowing Kihyun is the sole source of his happiness. 

It’s too much and not enough all at once. 

He’ll have this, whatever _this_ is for as long as he can. He’s going to keep Kihyun by his side until Kihyun decides he doesn’t want to be by Hyunwoo anymore. He’s going to love and appreciate - and make it known to Kihyun - him until there’s no more left to give. 

So, Hyunwoo doesn’t let go of Kihyun. They dance side by side, sometimes back to front, all night, laughing and smiling through every song. Hyunwoo orders shots for them, holds Kihyun’s hand when they down the drinks. He helps Kihyun put his jacket on, because it’s probably windy as hell outside now, and helps him walk out the club, both a laughing mess. 

“I don’t want to spend my time with anyone if it’s not you,” Hyunwoo says, calm, mostly to himself. He doesn’t care if Kihyun hears it, wants him to know so desperately, but is fine if he doesn’t; he’s already known that he loves Kihyun differently than he loves Honey or Minhyuk for a long time now, he can wait a little longer. 

When he turns to look at Kihyun, his eyes are closed, face to the sky with the biggest smile on his face. His adam’s apple bobs as he swallows, slow as if he’s trying to savor the night air. He looks good, black hair glowing even in the middle of the night; his navy blue suit jacket thrown over his shoulders, exposing his smaller frame covered in a dark grey button up. 

It takes all of Hyunwoo’s willpower to not say _I’m in love with you_ right then and there. 

“Hyunwoo, you’re my best friend,” Kihyun says, still smiling, turning to look at him. “You know that, right?”

“Of course I do. And you’re mine.”

They hug goodbye before Kihyun walks away, headed in the direction of his house. Hyunwoo’s heart fills with pride once more as he watches Kihyun walk away; he’s accomplished so much these past years - gotten over a relationship that was getting downright toxic, remodeled his home, _and_ graduated top of his class. 

If there’s anyone that can do anything, it’s certainly Yoo Kihyun.

  
  
  
  
  


**four**

Kihyun’s a neat freak, but he takes it to another level when he’s stressed or nervous. 

Hyunwoo wakes up to Kihyun washing their dishes extra rough for a week before his big interview at the wealth management firm in town. And it’s not that it’s the biggest firm in town, but it’s the first one Kihyun’s been interested in working for since they met; Hyunwoo remembers when Kihyun had basically talked his ear off during several of their study sessions. 

He’s happy that Kihyun’s finally getting the chance to live his dreams. 

“Oh shit,” Kihyun says, covering his eyes in surprise after he catches Hyunwoo watching him from the doorway. “I really wish you weren’t such a silent walker. Why are you up so early? My interview isn’t for another few hours.”

Hyunwoo shrugs, doesn’t want to tell Kihyun that _he’s_ the reason why he’s up so early. He wants Kihyun to think that he’s awake just because, just because his body decided that he’d had enough sleep already.

“I don’t know,” he replies, walking closer to Kihyun and hugging him from behind. “I went to sleep pretty early anyway, thought I’d help you make breakfast.”

Kihyun looks doubtful but lets Hyunwoo help him anyway, gives him menial tasks like peeling and dicing the potatoes while he does the rest. Soon they have some delicious looking fried potatoes and breakfast sausage, with some toast. 

“I’m so fucking nervous,” Kihyun says as they’re washing the dishes they used for their breakfast. “What if they don’t want me? Or what if I don’t have the right personality for the firm? Fuck, you know how long I’ve wanted to work there. What if I don’t get the job?”

“They’d be stupid not to hire you,” Hyunwoo replies, matter-of-factly. “You graduated _top of your fucking class,_ did that internship in Seoul last year, _and,_ and you have the personality that could outshine a thousand suns. They would be so fucking lucky to have you.”

He kisses Kihyun’s temple before he’s able to think too much about it. Neither of them say anything, presumably because Kihyun’s too preoccupied thinking about his looming interview with the big ones. 

Kihyun has the power to ace that interview and many more. 

//

Hyunwoo drives Kihyun to his interview.

“You’re going to do fine,” Hyunwoo says, tries to sound as reassuring as he can. They’re at a red light, so he manages to sneak a quick glance at Kihyun; he’s been fidgeting in his seat the entire ride. “You’re Yoo Kihyun, king of confidence. Come on. Just pretend you’re going to give one of those business presentations like at your internship, the ones about stocks and the market. Remember how easily you’d gotten through those?”

“Yeah, but that was different,” Kihyun replies, sighs as he looks out the window. “This- I don’t _know_ about this.”

Hyunwoo sighs, tries to think of the perfect analogy to help Kihyun feel better about this interview. Maybe if he puts it in words that are more familiar to him, he’ll understand and feel more at ease. 

The light turns green.

“Of course you do! This is about you, and what you know. Think of it this way: you’re doing a presentation on a case manager application, and you have to input information about the guy that graduated top of his class and did a prestigious internship in Seoul, and you’re just adding bits of information that’ll help sell that app on the market.”

“So like, you’re saying I should go at this interview like I’m selling one of those virtual assistants you saw on tv the other day?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“You are a fucking genius,” Kihyun says, smiling wide, eyes full of confidence. “I don’t know what I can do to repay you.”

Hyunwoo pretends like he’s thinking hard about it, when in reality he already has his mind made up, he’s had his mind made up from day one - spending time with Kihyun, just the two of them. 

“Hmm,” he says, when they finally arrive at the building. “I think _when_ you get the job, you’re going to treat me out for some barbecue.”

“Deal.”

Kihyun squeezes Hyunwoo’s hand before he gets out of the car, struts his _I’m here to fuck shit up_ walk all the way inside.

//

Kihyun basically _runs_ out of the building, waving a piece of paper around, his megawatt smile bright on his face. He’s practically vibrating in his seat when he gets in the car. 

“Guess who’s the new wealth management case manager in town,” he says, basically shoving the paper - his contract, apparently - in Hyunwoo’s hands. “I did it, _we_ did it. I can’t believe I’m going to work for them, holy shit, I’ve been waiting years.”

“I told you so,” Hyunwoo says, smiling just as wide as Kihyun is. 

“You know, that’s the only time you’ve ever said that to me and it doesn’t make me want to punch you. Now let’s go get some barbecue, we earned it.”

//

There’s nothing Hyunwoo would rather do than spend his day looking at Kihyun talk about his favorite things, watch him as he struggles to get the next word out because he’s laughing too hard. 

He’s so lost in Kihyun’s smile that he misses a text from his favorite hookup telling him that she’s single and ready to see him again, preferably tonight.

  
  
  
  
  


**five**

Hyunwoo likes to drink.

He tries not to drink too much, but he can’t help it when his friends drag him out to the club. Not that he needs alcohol to have fun, per se, but it does give him that small boost of confidence he needs to approach all the hot girls there, even if he doesn’t get far with most of them. He likes to chat them up, buy them a couple of drinks, and watch them blush when he outright flirts with them. 

Tonight, though, tonight he’s determined to go home with someone. It’s been a rough week - things had been weirdly tense between him and Kihyun. They had argued, well, Hyunwoo had snapped at him because he caught Kihyun looking through old pictures of him and Sungjin; something he hadn’t done in _years._ It made him uncharacteristically jealous, yes, but mostly made him mad - how was it that Kihyun was _still_ hurt over someone like Sungjin? 

Unbelievable. 

It’s time to let stress out though, time to have fun the best way he knows how. _Women._ In particular, the beautiful black haired woman sitting at the bar, all alone. Her long black hair reaches down to her mid back, a dark contrast to her bright yellow dress, so bright he could still see it in the dimly lit club. He wants to approach her, so bad, but he doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable; there’s probably a reason why she’s sitting by herself, why she hasn’t gotten up to go to the dance floor. 

He’ll try to be as smooth as possible. 

He walks up to the bar, a couple of seats away from the woman, orders a drink and pretends to look around. 

“I was wondering when you were going to come up here,” the woman shouts, perfectly audible to Hyunwoo over the loud music. She grabs her drink and makes her way to Hyunwoo, sits right next to him. “You’d been staring at me for so long I was starting to think you were one of those creeps. You’re hot though, so I’ll let it pass.”

Her voice made her even more attractive than she already was. 

“Well, a luxury such as yourself would be hard to approach, don’t you think?” Hyunwoo asks, mentally cringing at how awful that line was. 

The woman rolls her eyes. 

“Ok, that was bad and we both know it. Try again.”

“You’re too sexy that I didn’t know how to approach you.”

The woman laughs, sets her hand high up on his thigh. She takes a sip of her drink, her eyes never leave his, licks her lips right after. 

“Do you want to go dance?” she asks, rubbing her thumb across his thigh. 

Hyunwoo downs his drink in one go, grabs her hand and pulls her to the dance floor. The song has a fast beat, but he still pulls her close, hands on her waist. They dance to the music, pressed against each other; he can feel her chest right below his, and his mind wanders to what it would feel like under his hands. Warm, soft but firm. His hands travel to her back, gently feels her up until his hands come to a rest on her lower back, pressing her further against him. 

“I want you so bad,” he whispers in her ear, smiles when she shivers. “Let’s get out of here soon, yeah?”

She nods. 

Once the song is over, he grabs her hand, pulls her in the direction of the table the guys are at; wants to tell them he’ll be heading home. Before he’s able to, he sees Kihyun down the rest of his drink like it’s a shot. He waves at everyone before he slings his jacket over his shoulder, and books it out of there. 

Hyunwoo wonders why Kihyun’s leaving so abruptly. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes to the woman, as he lets go of her hand. “I don’t think I can take you home tonight.”

She frowns. 

“See you around,” she says before she walks away, disappears into the dance floor once again. 

He walks over to the guys. 

“Hey, why did Kihyun leave so early?”

“Like you weren’t planning on leaving soon too,” Minhyuk says, grins before he takes another shot. “He said he was tired, so he was going to head home. By the way, the dinner at his place tomorrow night is still on.”

Hyunwoo sighs. 

“Ok, I guess I’ll be going home too,” he says. “Tomorrow is going to be a long day, I can already feel it.”

The rest of the guys laugh; Hyunwoo’s confused. 

“That’s funny, because that’s _exactly_ what Kihyun said right before he left.”

//

Hyunwoo walks to Kihyun’s place on autopilot. 

He lets himself in using the hidden key, sets it on the table near the door. He shrugs off his jacket and tosses it on the couch, kicks off his shoes and carefully puts them in the corner so no one trips over them - Hyunwoo knows damn well Kihyun would ban him from his house if he doesn’t. 

He’s been over to Kihyun’s place for so long that it’s started to feel like home, more like home than his actual place. It gives him a warm feeling he doesn’t want to put a name to, but knows exactly what it is. 

Kihyun’s breathing is slow - maybe he’s asleep already - when Hyunwoo walks into his room. He’s curled up into a fetal position, mouth slightly open - god, Hyunwoo wants to kiss him _so bad -_ and forehead scrunched up just a little. He looks so cute that Hyunwoo just wants to put him in his pocket and protect him from the world. 

He knows he can’t, though, so he gets into bed with him instead. Kihyun tenses up, but Hyunwoo’s too far gone to notice, wraps his arms over Kihyun as best as he can, pulling Kihyun closer to him. 

“Hate that you always leave without saying goodbye to me,” Hyunwoo says, a little hurt. He’s known it for a long time now, but he doesn’t care about anyone else as much as he cares for Kihyun; doesn’t care if no one says goodbye to him, as long as Kihyun does, he’ll be ok. He can’t stop himself from wanting to feel Kihyun, so he rubs his thumb against Kihyun’s lips, feeling the soft skin. “Don’t you know that it makes me really fucking sad when you leave like that? Like I’m having the time of my life with you, and you just fucking dip. That’s not very fair.”

Kihyun doesn’t say anything for a while, so Hyunwoo tries to continue. But then:

“You didn’t have to leave,” Kihyun says, stops just in time so that Hyunwoo’s thumb doesn’t completely enter his mouth, just grazes over his teeth instead. “You looked like you were having a lot of fun.”

And he’s not wrong, he was. He liked feeling the woman’s body against his, so warm and firm. But still, it wasn’t the same if Kihyun wasn’t there. 

“It’s not the same if the love of my life isn’t there,” he says, too raw, too sincere. He hopes Kihyun’s able to tell. 

Instead, he sighs, tired like he’s heard this before. 

“You need to stop saying that, someone might actually think it’s true,” Kihyun spits, suddenly sounding bitter. It breaks Hyunwoo’s heart, because if he _has_ said it before, he’s definitely meant it with all his being. “You need to learn to have fun with friends other than me, you know?”

Hyunwoo’s eyes are getting heavy. He lets them close, stops the stinging. He can barely muster enough energy to keep going. 

“But there’s no one in the world that I want more than I want you - you should know that by now.”

If Kihyun doesn’t get it now, he probably never will. Hyunwoo doesn’t wait for an answer, lets himself drift off to sleep; too comfortable in Kihyun’s bed with him. There’s nowhere in the world he’d rather be. 

He feels Kihyun scoot closer to him, back completely pressed against his front, before his mind goes dark. 

  
  
  
  
  


**plus one**

Hyunwoo starts calling Kihyun the love of his life because it’s true and he wants everyone to know it. It’s been enough years of Hyunwoo trying to get Kihyun to accept it that he’s tired of trying, might as well make it as explicit as possible to see if Kihyun gets the hint. 

He doesn’t.

Kihyun is the most caring and attentive person Hyunwoo knows. He does nag them a lot, sometimes to the point that they flat out ignore him, but he only does it because he cares. Since day one, he’s taken up the caretaker role for them; cooks them meals when they are sick, makes them their favorite drinks when it’s too cold outside, gives them life advice from his own mistakes so that they don’t make the same ones. He’s the first one to congratulate them when something exciting happens, the first one to scold them when they do something that hurts another person. But above all, Kihyun is the person they all look to because he’s the one they trust the most. 

And maybe that’s why it happens, maybe that’s why Hyunwoo falls in love with Kihyun. 

All his life Hyunwoo knows he likes women, likes everything about them from their smile to their long legs in jeans. He never even considers looking at other men the way he looks at Kihyun, not even his new coworker Hoseok - muscular and cute - or Hoseok’s sort-of- boyfriend Hyungwon - who probably was a model in his past life, and in this one too even. Nothing about other men appeals, is attractive to Hyunwoo the way Kihyun is. Kihyun’s personality is one that can outshine a thousand suns, one that can lighten people’s moods right after he’s scolded them. His caring and nurturing nature is one that is bound to attract anybody, no matter how uncaring they might want to seem. 

It’s maybe because of this nature that Hyunwoo starts noticing how attractive everything else Kihyun does is to him. Maybe it’s because of this that Hyunwoo starts noticing how _cute_ Kihyun is when he laughs, the way he can barely see the whites of his eyes and can see all of his perfect teeth; how sometimes he subconsciously covers his laugh with his hands. Maybe it’s because of this that he notices how cute Kihyun’s mouth looks when he’s chewing, how his lips pucker up the tiniest bit, the cute little dance he does when something’s especially good. It’s definitely because of this that Hyunwoo notices that, no matter what Kihyun wears or does, he looks _good._

He starts slipping in small compliments here and there, small _nice shirt_ or _your laugh is so cute_ and even _you look really good today._ Kihyun’s reactions are the best, the small blush that makes its way to the tips of his ears and to the top of his cheeks is especially endearing; it makes Hyunwoo want to hug him in his arms forever, makes him want to kiss Kihyun breathless. 

That though especially - the one that makes him want to _kiss_ Kihyun until he’s a puddle in his arms - catches him off guard, like a thunderstorm in the middle of a sunny day. It makes him avoid Kihyun for a while, but of course, being as perceptive as Kihyun is, he notices and confronts him. Thankfully, Hyunwoo is able to lie his way out, to make something up realistic enough that Kihyun doesn’t question it too much. 

He steps it up ten fold when they move in together. 

But maybe, just maybe, Hyunwoo needs to control himself, needs to tone down his affection for Kihyun just a little more because maybe it makes Kihyun uncomfortable. He’s never really thought about how Kihyun feels about him beyond their friendship, _if_ there’s anything there at all - probably not. 

Kihyun blows up at him when Honey meets Changkyun, maybe a comment about them too much that it sends Kihyun over the edge. It hurts, though, makes Hyunwoo _angry_ because how can Kihyun not see that he means every word he says to him? Is it so unfathomable that someone like Hyunwoo could possibly have feelings for Kihyun? It’s ridiculous, downright stupid, that it makes Hyunwoo blow up at Kihyun right back. 

They don’t eat dinner together that night, probably the first time since they moved in together. 

Hyunwoo can’t hold a grudge to save his life, _especially_ not against Kihyun; Kihyun the person that can’t seem to be mad at him for too long either. Things go back to normal eventually, and they’re almost back on regular speaking terms, when Kihyun tells Hyunwoo he’s going on a date. Objectively, Hyunwoo knows that Kihyun has every right to go on a date, to continue on with his life, after all, he doesn’t think he’s seen him date anyone since Sungjin. Objectively, he knows it’s about time. 

But objectively, Hyunwoo knows he doesn’t care, not when he’s tried so hard for so long to get Kihyun to notice him. 

So he tells Kihyun so, tells him that he’s been by his side for over ten years, waiting, _longing_ for a chance that he’ll look at him with a different type of love some day. Kihyun tries to interrupt him, but Hyunwoo’s having none of it, not when he’s finally ready to spill all his feelings to his best friend. 

“Why are you acting like this?” Kihyun asks, voice small, unsure. 

“Because I love you. Because I have been in love with you for the better part of a decade.”

They both stay in their seats, just staring at each other. It’s now or never, Hyunwoo thinks, now is the time to make a move to make sure Kihyun knows how he really feels, how he’s felt for so many years. He rushes to kneel in front of Kihyun, takes his hands in his own, squeezes them tight to make sure Kihyun knows he’s not dreaming; finally confesses all he’s been dying to say. 

Kihyun begs Hyunwoo to not play with him like this, and it breaks Hyunwoo’s heart - as if Hyunwoo would even dare _think_ of doing something like that to him. 

Hyunwoo leans in first, hopefully kisses all doubt away from Kihyun’s mind.

“I could never think of doing something like that to you,” Hyunwoo says when they finally pull back, gently caresses Kihyun’s face with the back of his hands. “I love you too much.”

Kihyun smiles and kisses Hyunwoo again. They don’t break the kiss when Hyunwoo helps Kihyun stand up, don’t break apart when he jumps on Hyunwoo and wraps his legs around Hyunwoo’s waist. Hyunwoo’s thankful he started working out all those years ago, not because Kihyun’s heavy but because he wouldn’t have the strength to carry him otherwise. 

He lays Kihyun down on his bed as gently as he can. Had it been anyone else, that probably would have been the end of it. Because it’s Kihyun, however, he doesn’t want to stop, doesn’t want to stop kissing Kihyun’s soft lips. So he lays down next to him, turns him around so they’re facing each other. 

Kihyun’s smile is blinding, Hyunwoo can’t help the words that spill from his lips next.

“You are so beautiful,” he says, pecks Kihyun a couple of times. “Anything and everything you do is enough to keep me going for the rest of my life; you’re so amazing. I love you.”

“And I love you, so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> note 1: for the sake of the plot, let's pretend the age to get into clubs is 18/19, which is approximately the age they are at this point in the storyline. and yes kihyun has his own house at this age bc he's the young flexer come on. also, yes shownu is mostly straight but then he meets kihyun and he doesn't exactly have a great gay awakening but all he knows is that he Loves kihyun in That way; like he still loves girls but kihyun Is It for him. 
> 
> note 2: kihyun and sungjin breakup during their first year in college/university, in which they are approximately 18/19 years old, at this point they've been together for about seven years (plus maybe? a few months). 
> 
> note 3: i don't know how school/graduations work in korea so i wrote it from an american pov, sorry >.< i also dont know how far they got in their education, i just know that shownu has some sort of degree in economics (can someone confirm this? we love an educated mans lmao) i also made ki a business student bc, again, he's the young flexer and it just seemed appropriate idk
> 
> note 4: i don't know anything about business or wealth management and its branches; i was a psychology major in university (which by the way if you're thinking about doing that, don't. you'll hate it after stats). so i don't know if ki's job actually exists but it does in this universe lmao sorry y'all
> 
> let me know what you guys want to read from me next. i promise i'll write something other than showki soon but all my ideas revolve around them rn bc youtube keeps suggesting content and i just can't not ya feel?
> 
> twitter: @bigpapishownu


End file.
